DreamS ~SHINING STAR~ 2009 Auditions
DreamS 2009 Audition ~SHINING STAR~ (DreamS 2009 オーディション〜SHINING STAR〜) is the very first DreamS audition to choose members who will make up the first groups of DreamS. The auditions were announced on February 12, 2009. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Female, Minimum of age 10 and maximum of 20 years of age by March 31, 2009. *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Application Deadline:' March 31, 2009. *'Total Applicants:' 8,500+ *'Training Camp Choreographer:' Yoshiko (Morning Musume's Choreographer) *'Broadcast:' On Hello! Morning First Round The application deadline was on March 31. However, due to a large amount of submitted applications after the deadline, applicants can also go to a specific location between May 13 and June 28 to audition in person. They must bring their paperwork and will perform a song acapella. Except for the audition events in Tokyo, auditioners will find out the same day if they move on to round two. *May 13, Hiroshima *May 14, Fukuoka *May 30, Sendai *June 4, Sapporo *June 7, Tokyo *June 8, Osaka *June 10, Tokyo *June 23, Nagoya *June 24, Tokyo *June 28, Chiba Second Round The second round was from July 14 to the July 31. The videotape and profile of each girl were viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selected the ones he wanted to go into the third round. All the candidates were interviewed during this 2nd round. *For those who auditioned in person in Tokyo, the second round (exam) was held on July 14. *On July 31, the second round ended, those who passed the second round were mailed their results. Third Round The 50 candidates gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they were selected, and invited to the training camp. Kenshuusei joined in this round. The third round ended on August 13. *Dance - CRAZY ABOUT YOU (Minimoni) *Voice - Ama no Jaku (S/mileage) Fourth Round *They were taken to a training camp from where they received dance and vocal lessons, separately recorded Ama no Jaku and danced in group to CRAZY ABOUT YOU and Bye Bye Bye in front of Tsunku and the dance teacher. :10 girls were chosen from the fourth round: *Suzuki Eri, 12 *Satou Miki, 12 *Yamada Ayumu, 12 *Fujiwara Hanako, 16 *Akimoto Yumi, 17 *Miyanaga Misaki, 12 *Tanaka Chiharu, 15 *Akimoto Miharu, 12 *Kosuga Kirino, 13 *Takahashi Rie, 12 The winner was announced the day after the recording was aired. Results The winners were: *Suzuki Eri *Satou Miki *Miyanaga Misaki *Takahashi Rie Trivia *Girls who failed the DreamS auditions were given a chance to audition for the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions. *15 girls were added to DreamS Kenshuusei from the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions. *Akimoto Yumi, Fujiwara Hanako, Tanaka Chiharu, Yamada Ayumu and Akimoto Miharu were later added to DreamS Kenshuusei as part of the 1st Generation Kenshuusei. *Kosuga Kirino was later added to DreamS Kenshuusei as part of the 2nd Generation Kenshuusei. *All the winners from this audition were born in the year 1998 and all aged 12. *The winners were first added to Kenshuusei for some training. They later debuted as the first group of DreamS as Polaris α. Category:DreamS Auditions Category:2009 Auditions Category:2009 Additions Category:Polaris α Category:DreamS Kenshuusei